


Amateur Detective Shenanigans

by Laur_machine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur_machine/pseuds/Laur_machine
Summary: Satan and Belphie have been hired to retrieve a significant item for a very important person.
Relationships: Belphegor & Satan (Familial) (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 14





	Amateur Detective Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is literally my first ever fanfic! Just a quick silly one shot. So I'm kind of nervous. Haha. I love Obey Me and the characters and I just wanted to write something fun and fluffy. :)  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Shall We Date? Obey Me! or any of it's characters.

It's in a seedy dark alley, on the outskirts of Devildom, that we find two of this underworld city's best and brightest amateur detectives… or so that's how they describe themselves. 

Looking through his binoculars, Satan whispers to Belphie in rapid fire.  
"There's two, four…. Seven! Seven are on patrol. Two are in the highest position, those we'll definitely need to worry about. There are four others in mid and low positions. Their Boss must be inside. I see no indication of possible patrol on the inside at the moment.  
They have no discernable pattern that they seem to be following. We'll have to wait for them to disperse before we can approach. We can't risk infiltrating just yet." 

Silence meets his ears and he heaves a small sigh. Making a second attempt, he turns his head just so, trying to keep his eyes on their suspects. "Belphie!" Satan whisper shouts. 

Once again, he receives no response. Then suddenly a small snore sounds out in the alleyway. Irritation colors his mood and he cannot cease his eye from twitching. 

Turning around abruptly, Satan's trench coat flares with the movement. His teeth gnash while his fingers clench into a fist. He raises it parallel to his face in anger. With a quick motion his balled up hand strikes out in Belphie's direction, thwaking the sloth avatar on the head.

A startled yelp rings out in the alley, and Belphie shoots up, rubbing his head.  
"Oww! T-that hurt!" He says loudly, sleep still lingering in his voice.

"Now is not the time for a NAP Belphegor!" Satan snaps back, the sound of his words booming.

His voice echoes off the building walls of the alley way and his eyes widened, his form going rigid. He hears from further down the alley that the suspects they'd… he'd been watching were now bolting. Loud bangs, crashes and startled sounds were greeting his ears. They're getting away, he screams in his head.

"NO!" Satan shouts! Turning on his heel and simultaneously grabbing Belphie by the collar of his coat, he starts in the direction of the crashes and bangs.  
"Ugghn Come ON Belphegor!" Satan grunts out, hauling Belphie down the alleyway towards where all the suspects were now making their getaway. 

"No Beel, that's a pillow not a potato." Belphie chuckles out, and then snores again, having already gone back asleep. Satan stops his progression and turns his head to glare at his sloth of a brother. Taking a deep breath through his nose he faces forward again and brings his fingertips to his mouth. He uses his teeth to remove his right glove, since his left is currently occupied with his brother's coat collar. He has a feeling he will be needing it.

Satan starts forward again, they are now almost to the end of the alley. Just ten more feet. Without warning he is abruptly thrown off balance. His body is forced sideways and he tosses out his hand to catch himself before he hits the pavement. 

Satan glances back at Belphie and a look of incredulity graces his face. His brother had rolled over in his sleep while he was dragging his lazy ass down this grungy backstreet.  
"Troublesome." Belphie states sleepily and then rolls back the other way. 

Disbelieving laughter bubbles out of Satan's lips and he stands. Starting his journey again he simultaneously starts swatting his dear brother in the face with his removed glove.

"You should be awake! (Smack!) You got plenty of sleep! (Smack!) If we don't (Smack!) retrieve what (Smack!) we were (Smack!) hired to get back (Smack!) I. (SMACK!) AM. (SMACK!) BLAMING. (SMACK!) YOU! (SMACK!)" 

Belphie had grunted and grumbled near the end of Satan's assault, seeming to awake halfway through it. Though he hadn't even bothered to cover his face from the onslaught. His brother finally sits up and, after taking a big yawn, sluggishly gets to his feet.

"Where are we?" Belphie asks looking around and then back at him.  
Satan heaves a heavy, exhausted sigh and turns away. Walking forward towards the opening ahead of them, at the end of the alleyway, he proceeds to recount the previous events in a torrent of words, in rapid succession.

Satan could hear his brother follow behind him. Nodding to himself satisfied that he was not falling back asleep. He was coming to the end of his recounting right as they reached the end of the alley. 

Satan quickly scanned the area, trying to take in all the details and information. He was trying to gather intel on how to track his suspects now that they had all fled. Up close the area seemed more cozy than seedy. From his peripheral, he absently noticed Belpie making his way to the center structure. Satan finally ceases his look over and focuses on this brother. 

Leaning down, Belphie peeks into the small window.  
"Ah!" he sounds and reaches into the little opening. Satan starts to make his way over to his brother and just as he makes it to him, Belphie pulls his hand from the structure. 

"What did you find Belphegor?" Satan asks. 

A huffing laugh leaves his brother as Belphie turns around with his palm open and face up.

In his brother's palm was a little mouse shaped toy. The mouse shaped toy. The very one they had been hired to retrieve.  
Satan bursts into sudden laughter. All the hours spent watching the suspects and looking for a way to get back this item. Dragging his brother with him down this dirty backstreet. He shook his head in disbelief.

Satan's hand is covering his face when Belphie speaks.  
"Heh… MC will be happy that we were able to find their Mr. Whiskers' favorite toy." 

"Uhnn." Satan agrees.  
Satan would definitely be able to bargain more time to play with Mr. Whiskers now, he thought, smirking to himself.

They both turn to go back the way they came, heading for the House of Lamentation.They smile to themselves in satisfaction and anticipation as thoughts of seeing MC's happy face when they bring back Mr. Whiskers' toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or any feedback. I would greatly appreciate it! :)


End file.
